Yin and Yang: Wess X Igloo pups
After Wess and Igloo got married they noticed alot of their friends where having pups and after some persuation from Wess, they decide to try and have pups of there own. Thus Pluto, Bitsy, Mylo and Isaac where born Apperances Pluto : He's dark grey with his dads build altough he's a bit fluffier and stockier. He has two floppy ears and his moms Teal blue eyes and a pastel blue collor. He has a white belly, fours socks and spot around his left eye. One ear is brown and the other id half brown, he also has brown diamond on his chest and tail tip. He has a tan muzzle, rings around his front paws and ring around his tail. Bitsy : She is mostly Black, her ears perk the slightest bit but are long like her fathers so they fall back down. She has a white Mask on her face that leads to her chest and then to her stomach. She has a dark brown spot on her tail and her bacl left leg has a long stocing like sock thats dark brown. On her muzzel she has the Diamond like shape her father does between her eyes. Her eyes are bright green and she wears a pearl pink collar Mylo : He has a white coat with a black marking that goes down on his back just like his mom. He has Semi-perked ears and a bit fluffy tail. he has a white tail tip and a fluffy coat. He has baby blue eyes and a baby blue collor. He's sometimes seen as a border collie. Isaac : He has fully perked ears with tan tips, his body is mostly grey/black with his left front paw having a long sock/stocking thats tan and his back right paw having a white one. His tail is a little fluffy stub. He wears a pair of Ray Ban Black Glasses. His eyes are yellow/orange and he wears an aqua collar Personalities Pluto: He is very playfull but underneith that playfullness he hides a little nerdy pup that likes science and space ships like his dad Bitsy: She's the most Mischivious and outgoing one and loves to explore. She's very bubbly. Mylo: He's a confident and energetic pup and likes to tease other pups but wold never hurt them. He is alot like his mom and uncle Fletcher and always actys Tough. Though sometimes he can be a big baby. He often teases his bro's about their geekyness. He acts tough and is not afraid to fight. He can be fiesty at times. Isaac: He is the queter ones of the pups and really clever and not afraid to show it. He's shy around pups he doesn't know and will stick close to his daddy. He accepts and embraces his nerdy and geeky nature and tries to make Pluto do the same. Trivia * (Suprise) Isaac is named after Isaac Newton and Pluto is named after the planet (since it's his dad's job) * Mylo and Crash are rivals and truly hate each other. Mylo likes to pick on him to show him he isn't scared but deep inside he's a bit scared of Crash. Crushes Pluto: Even he's shy around girls and doesn't want a girlfriend, one day he meets Josephine and falls immediately for the pretty pup, and he loves her to bits. Bitsy: She falls for Max after meeting with him and she finds him adorable. Mylo: When hes a Teenager he meets Tatiana one day while visiting Jakes and fell for her Jobs Pluto: He becomes an Astrology Pup like his dad Isaac: Using his knowledge and love for learning Isaac becomes a teacher for the third gen Stories By Us Current Gen Future Gen * Pups at the Age of Danger (only Mylo) By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs/Games * Let Her Go (Mylo and Tatiana's version) Gallery Busty.jpg|Bitsy drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Josephineandpluto.jpg|Sketch of Pluto and Josephine (Plutos expression bothers me I duno why) drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Mylo and Isaac talking.jpg|Isaac and Mylo drawn by Chase the policepup555 x3 totally brothers!xD Isaace.jpg|Well guess who FINALY got drawn by me, Mr.Isaac himself Dork!.jpg|Sketch of Mylo and his Crush (I just noticed I did his ears wrong, i had no reference at school and I thought they where perked *facedesk*) Category:Next Generation Category:Next generation Category:Second generation Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters